nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Hypolla Hiromi
Hypolla Hiromi (寛美 ヒポラ Hiromi Hipora) is a famous griffin widely known throughout Kuusou no Sekai as the last big hit in the music scene. Her stellar pianist skills while playing on her Shattered Keyboard lead her to take many tours across Kuusou no Sekai, and her latest tour has landed her in Capital City Konsei. General Information Personality To her fans, Hypolla is an aloof and talented singer whose voice is compared to Mother Nature. In reality, she's youthful and scatterbrained and firmly believes that music is the ultimate form of expression. However, she's also haughty and petty, seeing as she ruined her former best friend's life only to prove her a point. Abilities ;Playing chords of acceptance, playing notes of decomposition Hypolla has the ability to decompose objects with her music, allowing her to destroy machinery with ease and return land back to its original state. She can even revert beings back into their original state, albeit only temporarily. Her secondary ability also allows her to soothe a person’s soul to such an extreme level that she can effectively control what they will or will not accept. These abilities in conjunction would make an upheaval very easy, and she would have complete domination over what art gets published and what art doesn’t according to her liking. Background Information Hypolla used to be best friends with Fayette Brightsight, the creator of all machinery. Her friend had recently thrown away a failed project she was disgusted in, so to boost her self-confidence Hypolla volunteered to collaborate on a project with her, the Ragoni project. But throughout the project they clashed with conflicting ideas, and Hypolla eventually had to quit due to her friend claiming too much control. Hypolla became sour from the experience, convinced for the first time that technology and nature shouldn’t co-exist. She also befriended Inogara Anagram, fully aware that she was Ragoni's memory wraith, and manipulated her to sabotage Fayette's recent project. Role Expressive Illumination Art has been disappearing around Kuusou no Sekai. Machines, videogames and banned books are being eradicated. There are also rumors about Hypolla’s new distaste for technology quickly spread and her fans whispered amongst themselves about a nature revolution, a feat that would be made simple by Hypolla’s abilities. Because of this, Miko Kokunai, Kaeru Shiawase, Kaiga Kimyoona and Ragoni believe she's the culprit of the banned art. After confronting her in the middle of a performance in the Grand Konsei Stage, she is defeated. It turns out that, besides her grudge on Fayette, Hypolla never wished for a radical change and was manipulated by the real culprit, Chusokarashi no Manaato. Who wanted to use her power of decomposition, which can control a person's soul and she would have complete domination over what art gets published and what art doesn’t according to her liking. By the end, Fayette reconciles with Hypolla for the time being, but the damage is done and now Ragoni resents their creator. In an attempt to make up for what she did, Hypolla offers to help Fayette with her newest project. Colorful Illumination She appears in an ending featuring Manaato and Neoroko Fuishi. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Expressive Illumination Category:Female Characters Category:Characters designed by Others Category:Final Bosses